Frozen Wild Horse
by LordDraco11
Summary: Yup another Ranma/SM Fic... I think its safe to say i like this kind of cross.... Any ho just read, and make sure to read the warning inside. After reading the warning, and u choose not to read it then good. I don't get paid for this. I got a high paying



    Frozen Wild Horse
    Emotions. We humans derive from our basic emotions. Love is what we feel for those we care
    deeply about. Sadness is what we feel when we lose something large. Loneliness is what we
    feel when we separate ourselves from the outer world and put up a cold front. The felling
    of Loneliness can destroy our souls bit by bit. The Technique Soul of Ice was taught to one
    super-powered martial artist. He used it to perfect his Hiryu Shoten Ha technique. What if
    this person perfected the Soul of Ice and used it to hide his emotions because of how the
    world had treated him.
    It was a gloomy and dull day. The sun was hidden behind dirty, gray clouds. This day would
    make people stay inside and stay bundled in their comfy, warm beds, but even the mood will
    not stop Akane Tendo from her morning jog. Her fists were unclenching and clenching as she
    went about in her jog. Her thoughts were centered on a certain super-powered martial artist.
    
    The self-proclaimed
    martial artist stopped in mid step and held onto a nearby compound wall for support.
    Though she won't verbally admit it, she loved that baka. Every time he would come into
    her mind, she would break down. In frustration, she tightly formed a fist with her right
    hand, and punched the wall. The punch caused the wall to be pulverized into fine dust,
    which threw her into a coughing fit. Tears streamed down her face, she didn't have anyone
    now except for Ryouga, but he wasn't her baka.
    Her growling stomach shook her out of her reverie, and reminds her to have breakfast.
    Brooding, she made her way towards her home, not hers and Ranma's. Everyone on the street
    made sure they wouldn't get in the way of her, maybe it was the way she carried herself or
    it was the massive green battle aura. In what seemed like hours she found herself in front
    of a slightly run-down house, that used to be the most prosperous dojo in town.
    Beautiful scented aromas tickled Akane nose just as she entered the compound. At least
    Kasumi's cooking didn't falter because of that baka. Her sister, Kasumi, was in the
    kitchen preparing her meals, as she went to the sink and washed her hands.
    "Can I help, sis?" She was pleading with her elder sister to give her something to do
    to keep her mind off of her lost love. The older Tendo spat out the sample of soup she
    tasted the thought of Akane cooking scares the bejezzes out of her.
    "N-no, A-Akane. I'm almost done… Why don't you go workout in the dojo….I will call you
    when breakfast is ready…" she gazed down to see the sad look on her sibling's face.
    She mentally rebuked her sister.
    "H-hai…" She blindly followed her sister's advice, no one ever disobeyed Kasumi.
    The mere thought of making Kasumi sad, the only person that ever accomplished such
    a feat was Ranma, and he is not talking to anyone except for Kasumi and Auntie. Her
    tired footsteps echoed in the dojo halls, as she moved about and did her training.
    Bricks were set up in the center of the room, with a loud 'Kiyah'; she proceeded to
    break them and made extra fine dust out of them. This was her so called training,
    turning bricks into dust; if a true martial artist were to have been watching them
    would make Akane learn the errors of her ways.
    With her mind in training mode, she had missed a sudden appearance of a fine dust cloud
    right behind her. Out of the cloud stepped out Ryouga Hibiki, it would appear that he
    had gotten lost again. As usual he called out his patented cry, "RANMA! THIS IS ALL
    YOUR FAULT!"
    The sudden outburst made Akane jump and cling to the ceiling, "R-Ryouga, what are you
    doing HERE?!"
    "A-Akane? What are you doing in India?"
    "This is Nerima, Japan!?"
    "Oh"
    They were bother interrupted when Kasumi told them that Akane was late for school.
    Running, Akane dragged Ryouga to school, since the boys had begun their
    beat-up-Akane-and-date-her again. After getting a bento for her and grabbing the lunch
    she made for Ryouga last night, they sped off towards Furinkan.
    "Ranma! Ranma!" Kasumi called to try to get Ranma's attention from the roof. She was
    worried about the protector of the innocents. Ranma would have in the past give up a
    limb to save someone from danger.
    "Yes, Kasumi?" She heard his monotonous voice from the roof. Ever Since the day after the
    failed wedding, she fond Ranma has been getting more and more colder to his surroundings.
    It hurt Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome to Ranma so withdraw from his loved ones. Hence that was
    six months ago, and they fear for his sanity. The once vibrant boy is nothing more of a
    cold shell nowadays.
    "Ranma, you'll be late for school if you don't leave right now." Kasumi and Nodoka watch
    the pig-tailed boy jump off of the roof and started to come inside. The air around Ranma
    seemed to get colder as he got closer to them. Upon closer inspection they saw the morning
    dew had froze to his rugged skin. It gave him a light armor of ice.
    "Uh… Ranma you seemed to be encased in ice" Ranma's mother told him cautiously as not to
    upset him.
    "No problems, mother. It will melt as soon I set foot in the sun" It was always the same
    excuse day in and day out. They watched as he swiftly grabbed his bento from Kasumi and
    gave them each kiss on the cheeks. As he walked out, they reached up to their cheeks and
    shivered about how cold his kiss were.
    Without thinking, the famed pig-tailed boy of Furinkan High leapt onto the roofs and made
    his way to school. The teachers had been happy that he had been paying attention in class,
    but frown on how he ignored their pleas to respond in class. In fact everyone at school has
    been giving him a wide berth, they suspected something big was going to happen; Ranma was
    so quiet. Nobody understands anything about him; he felt that he was alone in this god-forsaken
    world. He had tried to give the cold shoulder to all his fiancees but they don't even give
    him time to gather his wits and live. Ranma was sick and tired about all this honor bull.
    If it weren't for honor, he would have live a peaceful life, Akane would have known about
    P-Chan, Nabiki in jail, and the Kunos in the Mental hospital.
    While the mental battle was occurring in his head, moisture condensed on his skin and made
    his armor of ice thinker not melting as his mother had hoped. Several days after the failed
    wedding, he had some many emotions going through his head that he was about to go crazy. He
    figured that he had to bottle his emotions as not the go crazy. Having perfected the old
    ghoul's Soul of Ice, he had augmented and used in to shield his vulnerable insides from
    everyone. After a while, he grew to like the Soul of Ice and its benefits; with it he will
    be invincible. After all in the battle, one's emotion can be used against them.
    When he was about a few meters from school, he saw all boys of Furinkan lined up around the
    front gates. The boys here have such archaic means of asking a girl for a date. If they
    were manly enough, Akane would have easily accepted. It was the poetry speaking Tatewaki
    Kuno's fault. What does anyone see in Akane any ways? She has a short fuse of a temper,
    can't cook and has bedside manners of a cobra. Heck, even Yuka and Sayuri are cuter than
    Akane, and a lot sexier. He stopped at a rooftop overlooking the school and sat down to
    watch.
    "I HATE BOYS! I HATE BOYS!" Akane cried as she dove into the pack of boys. She blocked
    clumsy punches from wrestlers, boxers, runners, football and soccer players. Viciously
    she retaliated in kind. Boys started to fall, they had massive bruises to the face, and
    impacts to their manly area. Girls on the balcony all sympathized for the boys as they
    fell. Each boy suffer more damages than the last. After a few minutes, she was done
    with the perverts; and she still had ten minutes to get to class.
    "Akane! You were so wonderful!" Ryouga had stars in his eyes, Akane was the best in his
    eyes; way better than Akari. How did that pig-tailed jerk land her as a fiancee? He
    didn't know. Speaking of Ranma is that he on the roof. "Ranma! You cad! How can you
    stand back and watch Akane fight…"
    "Akane is like a gorilla. She won't get hurt." Ranma responded coolly, as he stood on the
    roof of someone's home. People in the area gasped. Ranma doesn't intentionally insult Akane,
    it all came out as accidents. Ranma has changed so much lately.
    "Ranma NO BAKA!" Akane screamed, she reached behind her back and withdrew a mallet from
    hammerspace. This particular mallet was fresh from the store and had cost her 1900 yen
    to get. The sales person said that it was new and could send a gentleman 13.9 miles from
    point A to Point B. She went through her malleting ritual, first she stomped her feet and
    walked towards her fiance. Then she drew the mallet behind her back and swung down on the
    boy. At the time her eyes were closed, she had envisioned Ranma as a pancakes, but then
    she heard gasp from around her. Opening her eyes, she saw something that was like a miracle.
    Ranma was fully erect and had his arm in the arm, which was holding the mallet just about
    two feet from his head. Akane looked into his eyes, and almost peed in her panties.
    There was pure blue, there was no white at all, just blue.
    "Miss Tendo, this is the last time you will threaten with this pathetic weapon of yours…"
    He grunted a bit when he tried to show her that he meant what he had said. It happened
    slowly at first and it became rapid. Starting from where his hand was, ice began to form
    until the mallet was frozen in the tomboy's hands. When it was done, Akane's upper body
    was totally encased in ice, while her face, and lower regions were spared.
    "…Wha….Wha…." Her teeth clattered as she tried to speak. It was so cold, at least the sun
    is melting it a bit. Meanwhile, Ryouga seethed with anger. How dare Ranma freeze Akane
    like that? The sometime pig leapt at his rival; forgetting what Ranma had done earlier.
    *********************************************************************************************
    Preview:
    "Someone help me chip Ryouga from this block of ice" Akane shouted at someone, but they all
    turned their heads and walked inside into the building. "RANMA!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND
    HELP, YOU PERVERT"
    Inside many people shook their heads, even Ranma, who was paying attention to Miss Hinako's
    lecture about sentences.
    AN: Heh, this fic i just put together to try to get rid of the dreaded writer's block for FZ. So
    I might continue this if i get the chance. As for FZ, I still have several blockages, and to add
    onto that i gots to go to driver's ed. And i stay up to 11am before turing in, so that messes
    up my time to write... So to sum it up I will try to work harder but hey i am 16 yrs old, and
    i can get easily distracted.... OHHHH!!!! .Hack//sign...... must go and watch.....
    


End file.
